


Reasons why being grounded sucks

by Tealshirt



Series: The Superfamily Chronicles [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying Mention, Gen, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: “You find the right people. They'll stick with you through anything. And when you reveal yourself for who you are, they'll stick around for the right reasons.”“And if they don't?” Peter asked, hesitantly.“Then they're not worth your time. You are capable of great things," Tony said.





	Reasons why being grounded sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's the thing, I've had this sequel ready for over a year. I forgot my Ao3 existed for a while there, and then I just didn't want to edit it and throw it out there. But!!! here I am. Over a year later. With a sequel that is probably no longer relevant. Enjoy? :)

Peter sighed and slumped in his chair, filling in another answer on his homework. Being grounded sucked.

His Pops was keeping an unusually close eye on him because of the whole incident. Dad was still as laid back as ever. And Peter was mopey because he was grounded from the lab.

 

He was going out of his mind with boredom.

Uncle Bruce had tried to sneak him projects twice, only to be shaken down by Steve before entering both times. It was absolute torture. Pops knew him too well; he definitely knew how to break Peter down.  Cue, ultimate boredom. Peter had constructed an exact replica of Stark Tower from stationary at this point. And then knocked it down pretending he was Godzilla.

Finally, resigned, he began his homework. He purposefully went slow, trying to drag out the math work as long as possibly could. It didn’t take him long to finish though, and he returned to sitting and staring out his window, occasionally sighing.

There was a knock at the door and Peter sat up quickly, hoping it was Uncle Bruce and that he would finally have someone to talk to. 

 

“Come in!” He called, spinning to look at the door.

 

His dad poked his head in and looked around the room before finding Peter. 

 

“Can I come in?” Tony asked, waiting.

 

“Yeah,” Peter said, slumping back down in the chair. His dad came in and shut the door, behind him, moving to sit on Peter’s bed.

 

He patted the spot beside him and waited. “Come here.”

 

“Why?” Peter asked, standing and moving to his side anyways.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Okay…,” Peter said sitting stiffly beside his dad. He glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eye and waited.

“So I just wanted to say that I am still disappointed in you. I expected more.”

Peter nodded, ashamed. 

“But...I also feel like it’s partly my fault. I know I haven’t really heard your side of the story. I wanna know why you did it. You’re a smart kid Peter, and I know that there has to be a reason. So….what is it?”

Peter looked at his feet, embarrassed to admit what was going on to his dad.

“Pete?”

Peter sighed. “I'm a big nerd okay? I get called names, people push me into trash cans and then turn around and threaten me for my homework."

Tony’s expression turned understanding. “ I get it. I wasn't always liked in school. I got bullied for being young, and smart too. Except all my ‘friends’ also wanted the fame that came with being Tony Stark’s best friend.”

“I don't have that redeeming quality though, dad,” Peter said sarcastically. 

“Kid it's not a good thing. They don't want you for you when you're famous. They want the fortune, and the fame and the perks of being around you. Very rarely do you find someone worth being your friend in those people.”

“So what do I do?” Peter asked.

“You find the right people. They'll stick with you through anything. And when you reveal yourself for who you are, they'll stick around for the right reasons.”

 

“And if they don't?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

 

“Then they're not worth your time. You are capable of great things, and even if friends desert you, cheat you, betray you…,” Tony trailed off, seemingly lost in thought and rubbing absentmindedly at his chest, “ You're a Stark-Rogers which means you bounce back, and you fight.”

 

“Okay,” Peter said nodding. 

 

“Got it?”

“Yeah…” Peter sat up a little straighter, “ I am sorry by the way. I know it was dumb to bring kids I barely knew here.”

“It's okay. Just don't do it again okay? Or at least give us warning so we can all be sitting around ready!” 

Peter snorted. “What? You guys gonna beat the shit out of ‘potential’ friends?” 

“Maybe. Depends, “ Tony said with a shrug. He wiped his hands off on his pants and stood, clapping. “Alright, now, because I can tell you’re bored out of your damn mind, and your Pops is with Nat, let us go wreak destruction on the lab, and or Bruce.”

Peter hopped up quickly, following his dad and laughing wildly. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/) where all I do is occasionally reblog things. Also if you wanna see more? of this series I might try and add to it and not take over a year next time. No promises though.


End file.
